pledis17fandomcom-20200214-history
한여름밤의 꿀 Sunshine Remix
한여름밤의 꿀 Sunshine Remix (trans: A Midsummer Night's Sweetness Sunshine Remix), more commonly known as simply Sunshine Remix, is a song released by Seventeen, specifically members S.Coups, Wonwoo, & Vernon, featuring past label mate Yoo Ara. The song was released before their official debut, and was released when none of the members had stage names. It was uploaded onto Seventeen's official soundcloud account on July 27th, 2014, and to Pledis' official YouTube channel 3 days later. The song was recorded as part of a cover contest with Brand New Music. The two labels recorded new versions of the song "한여름밤의 꿀" (trans: "A Midsummer Night's Sweetness") which was a collab between the two companies (artists Raina and San E). Lyrics Key: S.Coups, Wonwoo, Vernon, Yoo Ara |-|Hangul= 무더운 밤 잠은 오지 않고 이런 저런 생각에 불러본 너 나올 줄 몰랐어 간지러운 바람 웃고 있는 우리 밤 하늘의 별 반짝이는 너 사이 좋은 we're here 바랄게 뭐 더 있어 한여름밤의 꿀, 한여름밤의 꿀 So sweet V/YA so sweet, yum~ 페이스 북 상태는 자유로운 연애 중으로 바뀜 타임라인에 글 실수인척 좋아요 눌렀다 취소 너일꺼 같은 느낌 좋은 폰의 진동 조심스레 물어봐 번호 바꿨니? 애교 섞인 말투와 이모티콘이 여전히 so sweet 이렇게 우리 오늘 함 만날래 너와의 대화 창에 작성은 몇 분전부터 끝내 논 상태 전송을 누를까 말까 하다 뜨는 카톡 카페 앞에서 만나 무더운 밤 잠은 오지 않고 이런 저런 생각에 불러본 너 나올 줄 몰랐어 간지러운 바람 웃고 있는 우리 밤 하늘의 별 반짝이는 너 사이 좋은 we're here 바랄게 뭐 더 있어 한여름밤의 꿀, 한여름밤의 꿀 So sweet V/YA so sweet, yum~ 나오라는 너의 문자 (yes!) 즐겁게 열어 재낀 옷장 평소에 옷 좀 사 놓을걸 지금 후회해 제일 멋지게 갖춰 입고 머릴 해 내내 원래 잘 되던 머리도 오늘 따라 참 왜 이렇게 마음에 안 들까 약속 시간 가까워 거리로 나가 W/V 쇼 윈도에 비친 나에게 생기는 불만 을 중얼거리다 마침 길 건너편에 희미하게 비추어진 너의 silhouette 어쩔 줄 몰라 눈치만 보다가 얼떨결에 시선이 너와 겹친다 shh 무더운 밤 잠은 오지 않고 이런 저런 생각에 불러본 너 나올 줄 몰랐어 간지러운 바람 웃고 있는 우리 밤 하늘의 별 반짝이는 너 사이 좋은 we're here 바랄게 뭐 더 있어 한여름밤의 꿀, 한여름밤의 꿀 So sweet V/YA so sweet, yum~ SC/W/V 무더운 밤 오지 않는 잠 너와 함께 보내고픈 one summer night 시원한 바람 오늘 같은 날 너와 함께 보내니 나 바랄게 없어 SC/W/V 무더운 밤 오지 않는 잠 너와 함께 보내고픈 one summer night 시원한 바람 오늘 같은 날 너와 함께 보내니 W/YA 바랄게 뭐 더 있어 한여름밤의 꿀, 한여름밤의 꿀 So sweet, so sweet, sweet, yum~ 한여름밤의 꿀, 한여름밤의 꿀 So sweet V/YA so sweet, yum~ yum~ |-|Romanization= mudeoun bam jam-eun oji anhgo ileon jeoleon saenggak-e bulleobon neo naol jul mollat-eo gamjileoun balam utgo itneun uli bam haneul-ui byeol banjjak-ineun neo sai joh-eun we're here balalge mwo deo it-eo han-yeoleumbam-ui kkul, han-yeoleumbam-ui kkul So sweet V/YA so sweet, yum~ peiseu buk sangtaeneun jayuloun yeon-ae jungeulo bakkwim taimlain-e geul silsu-incheok joh-ayo nulleotda chwiso neoilkkeo gat-eun neukkim joh-eun pon-ui jindong josimseule mul-eobwa beonho bakkwotni? aegyo seokk-in maltuwa imotikon-i yeojeonhi so sweet ileohge uli oneul ham mannallae neowaui daehwa chang-e jalseong-eun myeoch bunjeonbuteo kkeutnae non sangtae jeonsong-eul nuleulkka malkka hada tteuneun katok kape ap-eseo manna mudeoun bam jam-eun oji anhgo ileon jeoleon saenggak-e bulleobon neo naol jul mollat-eo ganjileoun balam utgo itneun uli bam haneul-ui byeol banjjak-ineun neo sai joh-eun we're here balalge mwo deo it-eo han-yeoleumbam-ui kkul, han-yeoleumbam-ui kkul So sweet V/YA so sweet, yum~ naolaneun neoui munja (yes!) jeulgeobke yeol-eo jaekkin otjang pyeongsoe ot jom sa noh-eulgeol jigeum huhoehae jeil meotjige gajchwo ibgo meolil hae naenae wonlae jal doedeon meolido oneul ttala cham wae ileohge maeum-e an deulkka yaksok sigan gakkawo geolilo naga W/V syo windo-e bichin naege saenggineun bulman eul jung-eolgeolida machim gil geon-neopyeon-e huimihage bichueojin neoui silhouette eojjeol jul molla nunchiman bodaga eoltteolgyeol-e siseon-i neowa gyeobchinda shh mudeoun bam jam-eun oji anhgo ileon jeoleon saenggak-e bulleobon neo naol jul mollat-eo ganjileoun balan utgo itneun uli bam haneul-ui byeol banjjak-ineun neo sai joh-eun we're here balalke mwo deo it-eo han-yeoleumbam-ui kkul, han-yeoleumbam-ui kkul So sweet V/YA so sweet, yum~ SC/W/V mudeoun bam oji anhneun jam neowa hamkke bonaegopeun one summer night siwonhan balam oneul gat-eun nal neowa hamkke bonaeni na balalke eobt-eo SC/W/V mudeoun bam oji anhneun jam neowa hamkke bonaegopeun one summer night siwonhan balam oneul gat-eun nal neowa hamkke bonaeni W/YA balalke mwo deo it-eo han-yeoleumbam-ui kkul, han-yeoleumbam-ui kkul So sweet, so sweet, sweet, yum~ han-yeoleumbam-ui kkul, han-yeoleumbam-ui kkul So sweet V/YA so sweet, yum~ yum~ |-|Translation= On a hot night, I can't fall asleep Thinking about this and that, I finally call you I didn't know you'd come out The tickling wind, us laughing The starts in the night sky, you shining 사이 좋은 we're here 바랄게 뭐 더 있어 A midsummer night's sweetness, A midsummer night's sweetness So sweet V/YA so sweet, yum~ Facebook status change from free to taken On the timeline I act as if I accidentally liked, then I unlike Phone vibration which I hope is from you Cautiously, I ask did “did you change your number?” Chats filled with cuteness and with emoticons Like this, we are still so sweet/ I want to meet you, I'm at our chat I've already written what I want to say few minutes agoI've already written what I want to say few minutes ago Thinking should I send it or not then katalk pops up Let's meet in front of a cafe On a hot night, I can't fall asleep Thinking about this and that, I finally call you, I didn't know you'd come out The tickling wind, us laughing The stars in the sky, you shining 사이 좋은 we're here 바랄게 뭐 더 있어 A midsummer night's sweetness, A midsummer night's sweetness So sweet V/YA so sweet, yum~ Your text saying come out (yes!) Happily, I open up my wardrobe Now, I regret not getting new clothes I dress up nicely and do my hair The hair I usually do well, why doesn't it look good today? The meeting time comes near, so I go out W/V As I look in the shop window, I am displeased by my look While I mumble around, across the street, a faint silhouette of you I take small glances of you as I don't know how to act Our glances met in bewilderment shh On a hot night, I can't fall asleep Thinking about this and that, I finally call you I didn't know you'd come out The tickling wind, us laughing The starts in the night sky, you shining 사이 좋은 we're here 바랄게 뭐 더 있어 A midsummer night's sweetness, A midsummer night's sweetness So sweet V/YA so sweet, yum~ SC/W/V On a hot night, I can't fall asleep One summer night, I want to spend time with you A day like today, with cool winds Because I'm spending my time with you I have nothing to wish for SC/W/V On a hot night, I can't fall asleep One summer night, I want to spend time with you A day like today, with cool winds Because I'm spending my time with you W/YA What more can I ask for? A midsummer night's sweetness, A midsummer night's sweetness So sweet, so sweet, sweet, yum~ A midsummer night's sweetness, A midsummer night's sweetness So sweet V/YA so sweet, yum~ yum~ Credits English translation: 7teenworld @ facebook Romanization: allegedlyinsane @ twitter Color Coding: allegedlyinsane @ twitter Category:Official song Category:Song Category:Vernon Category:Hansol Category:Seungcheol Category:S.Coups Category:Wonwoo Category:Yoo Ara